pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bullet Francisco
Archived!User talk:Bullet Francisco/Archive 1 Re: I have never copied content directly from Bulbapedia or any other site, I was made an admin to prevent copyright infringement. I don't know if you know this and I wasn't editing during this time, but about a year ago their was basically an editing war between this wiki and Bulbapedia about coping content from the other's site. We do not want another spat like that. I am trying to be lenient on you, if you were any other miscellaneous user, I would have blocked you and wouldn't have even thought about it, but you seem to be trying to help. If you promise to not copy from other sites and add categories that are not intended for certain articles, I will leave you alone. It's okay to move messages to an archive, but you cannot remove them entirely. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 20:08, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :If we changed it to imperial units, there may some other users outside of the US that do not know the measurements. I thought of that before, I will trying to edit the template so Metric and Imperial appear. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 20:25, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Vandalizing I did that on accident. I thought I had copied something from another page. ANX219 22:04, March 24, 2011 (UTC) hi can u help me talk to others how to talk to them and i can show them i can the edting for them Talk Bubble No, I don't know how to use the talk bubble, but I can alway's learn. :) By the way, how are you doing? SweetSophie19 New Profile Pic Arg. It makes my head hurt..... Vulkan He'Stan 19:37, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Bureaucrat I don't think we really need multiple bureaucrats, besides, Ciencia has been on here longer than me. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 20:02, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Yes, you may join. However the job your asking for is very specific, I can't really create a job just for Anime Pokemon. You see we have A.A.E.s and then we have people with jobs. I'd love to make you an A.C.C. (A Job about things to do with Anime Characters and their Pokemon) Would you like that? I know you just wanted a job to do with Anime Pokemon but I'd be very grateful if you said yes, you'd be the first ever A.C.C. of Project Anime. If you decline you can always be an A.A.E. that way you specialize in everything Anime. Either way your still allowed to join Project Anime. Please add the official template to your user page. Welcome to the Project! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 20:28, March 25, 2011 (UTC) A.C.C. Tell me when you've added the template to your userpage, I want to adjust it so it says your an A.C.C. instead of just a member. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 20:42, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Liberty Garden Hey there, just wondered if there's any particular reason you reverted my Liberty Garden edits. The information's correct. I'm new here, so any guidance is appreciated. Jazzcookie 22:16, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ Yup, totoong filipino ako. :) nakatira ako sa makati city pero lilipat sa pangasinan :) so..... anung pokemon games nilalaro mo? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 02:09, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok let's talk another time :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 02:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) so kamusta na? :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 10:20, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: I don't think we need new administrators, many users are watching for vandalism and there is really no need for another admin. Besides, we actually have , but only Ciencia and myself are active. I will think about it. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 01:41, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :You can join soon, but right now AdventureWriter28 is awaiting membership. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 02:28, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I just changed the button colors to match the background. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 02:41, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping me with my banne. -Burnning Blaze. Re: Done, he has been banned for six months. Crimsonnavy (T· ·S) 23:28, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :They shouldn't have, yet, they have to be members to vote, but tomorrow I will make the first two candidates members. Crimsonnavy (T· ·S) 23:31, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I meant you and Rabbit Lover. Crimsonnavy (T· ·S) 23:41, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Bullet! Hi, Bullet Francisco! How are you? I have created a Sonic and Mario wiki, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining. Just let me know if you do! SweetSophie19 (00:35, April 15, 2011 (UTC)) Ok, sure; no problem! Feel free to check it out when you got time. Here's the link http://shadowtheultimatelifeform.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page SweetSophie19 (00:40, April 15, 2011 (UTC)) PokePower Please add the and template to your user page and add your sig to the main PokePower page. Crimsonnavy (T· ·S) 00:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :And what would you like your title to be? Crimsonnavy (T· ·S) 00:14, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::You are now a full member of PokePower. Crimsonnavy (T· ·S) 12:02, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Rollback I have just been giving it to users that have been undoing vandalism more than editing main space articles. It just makes it faster to undo vandalism without it appearing on the wiki activity feed. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 23:56, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :If you mean the Requests for Adminship page, I don't think we need one, Ciencia and I are on every day, and the only reason we would need new admins is if there was a lot of vandalism, but I have been thinking of promoting one user. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 00:10, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I could give you rollback if you want. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 00:12, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Done. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 00:15, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :If you want, you can do it. I am sort of busy updating several articles with my new templates. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 00:19, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I am going to create an article that houses your interview called Pokémon Wiki:User of the Month Interview so the main page won't become too long, then I'll link the template to the article. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 01:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) See . Just mark the pages for deletion and I will update a message stating that the Pokemon fanon wiki is for fan articles. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 01:52, April 18, 2011 (UTC)